Taboo mistakes
by eldarhunter
Summary: Just a dig at why the Taboo in the last book was a bad idea and that the golden three aren't the only ones who can make a difference.
1. Taboo Mistakes

Just pointing out one of the many **many **times some common sense would have helped in harry potter

* * *

John was proud to be a muggle-born while the idiots born into magical world were off hiding, meekly bowing down to the new rule or out right **helping it** the 5 of them were planning the best way to fight Voldemort that did not involve waiting for the "_chosen one"_ do it for them. John had meet Harry and knew his test scores and work ethic... or lack there of. The only way Harry was taking down voldy was if god herself set up the most unbelievable run of luck and a "deus ex machina" to make him the hero.

He was pulled out of his rant at the stupidity of wizards by Jane's report and the latest news from diagon ally, "Wait! your saying that if we say you-know-who's name his men will show up and attack?"

I have an idea.

At 1am he was standing in a dark forest with night vision goggles ready to begin the plan while the others waited hidden in the area around him.

**VOLDEMORT! **rang through the still night followed near instantly by the crack of john apparating away.

In no time a half dozen idiots were calling for him to come out with lit wands before a short burst of machine-gun fire took them down before they could even _think_ of a spell.

5 minutes later they had looted the bodies and apparated to a different place to repeat the process.

3 days, 200+ lives, five inner circle members later and **still **not knowing who was doing it or how (he didn't know any spells that shot bits of metal at people) Voldemort admitted the taboo **might** have been a mistake.

* * *

Not a good story I just wanted to point out that there were a lot more ways to fight voldy then waiting for an (average at best) boy wizard to do it for you.

As for the death toll and how they keep getting away with it, in the time it takes to cast the killing curse they could be shot a dozen times and while the death eaters arrival makes a lot of noise and have to light up their wands to see, the muggleborns are already well hidden with night vision goggles to see and shooting bullets with the guns flashes hidden by a spell compared to the bright flashes of spells they had no idea what they were been hit with or from where.

the inner circle members were sent to kill whoever was responsible by voldy and got killed the same way.

Anyway I hope that makes everything clear and you can understand my point I'm thinking of doing another to show how easy it would be to kill voldy.


	2. Gold Digger

I'm going to try and make this a story maybe not a good one but I will try

* * *

Edward really hated the wizarding world even before the mess with voldy the people were dumb, bigoted, inbred cowards that couldn't even say the name of a terrorist 10 years after his death, most of the first generation wizards **didn't** know who! even his own men didn't say it, all he did was kill a few people and have his army kill a couple thousand people, the death toll from world war 2 was about **80 million** and normal humans didn't cower from Hitler's name. Oh and don't even get him started on the world cup they had the death eaters outnumbered at least 100-1 and all they did was run didn't even catch one, pathetic!

Oh and the school Bah! it didn't deserve the name half the teachers were incompetent or worse and the 4 years since Potter arrived had been one disaster after another first the fake philosopher stone which people (probably Potter) were clearly meant to find it judging from a how the defences were weak enough for 3 first years to get by, admittedly the last defence was clever but apparently dumbles never considered that someone who didn't know what was in the mirror would want it but not want to use it, then the killer snake (he was so glad the 5 of them left the school for that),then the serial killer break-ins and he still didn't understand why they let Potter compete in the tri-wizard tournament.

Then there was placing all their money in a bank controlled by goblins who they treated as less than human and had shown themselves more than willing to rebel in the past what did they plan to do if they loss all of their money... huh now there was an idea.

_Two days later_

Enchanted mining drills? Check!

Concealment and sound-proofing spells? Check!

Ever-expanding bags? Check!

Voldemort was not sure why there was a goblin cowering on the floor in front of him but judging from how his followers seemed to be finding any excuse to run the hell away he doubted it was good news, firing off a quick Crucio to speed things up he cut straight to the point with his best _Dark Lord_ voice.

"Well? what have to tell me" there was something incredibly satisfying about watching people cower on hands and knees before him but his mental gloating came to an end when the goblin spoke.

"T-there was a break-in at Gringott's"

"**What vault!**" thoughts about the safety of his Horcrux overriding everything else

The stuttering made his response almost impossible to understand "a-all of t-them th-they took e-e-everything"

Voldemort blinked "all of them?" "everything?" everything suddenly turned into a blur of indistinct screaming and bright flashes, when he finally came out of his rage induced rampage he only vaguely noticed the bodies around him and that he had somehow ended up on the other side of the manor but most of his attention was on what to do.

Since all the vaults had been raided they probably didn't know about his horcrux and he had no doubt about who did it, it had to be **them** the ones who made a mockery out of his taboo, everyone else was running scared **they** were the only ones fighting back, but how to get it back, maybe he should have asked how they stole everything **before** the rampage? This was unbelievable he was leader of a broke country it was worse then not ruling at all! how dare they! these mudblood filth continued to mock him at every turn, screw Potter he would kill them himself for this!

Let them wait in whatever dark cave had hid them and cower in the knowledge that **Lord Voldemort** was coming for them!

Edward was laughing his ass off atop his new throne made from a pile of gold wondering how voldy and the goblins would feel knowing that he was living a nice house (if a little crowded with the 5 of them) in London. He couldn't understand why some people thought they needed to keep moving it's not like wizards knew how to find their way in the normal world they would never be able to find someone hiding in it, only an idiot would wander around the country it's not like they could go door to door in London alone much less the country even if they did show up all he had to do pretend he wasn't a wizard.

Jane was going to help him in examining Hufflepuff's Cup which was apparently now a horcrux for voldy, it confirmed how voldy had lived and gave them the perfect way of ending him either it was the only one (which he doubted) or there was more and they could use the connection between them to track down the others it was just a matter of time.

* * *

Sorry for the rant at the beginning it started as character development, I was trying to make him come across as a discontent in the wizarding world and it turning into a rant all on it's own

i decided it would be funny to see voldy ruling the country and still be broke as for how they broke in as you may have guessed they just drilled down the passage leading to the vaults and the doors my be well defended but it's still just built into rock

any advice is welcomed


End file.
